User talk:GrandViper
Greetings! Yeah, getting this wikia started. Someone else had started it, but it wasn't happening, so I sort of took it over. :) Once the wirework(main pages) are up this wikia will be great. I'm hoping this wikia will help people learn about different space Shoot'em Ups. Anyways let me know if there are any problems/questions. Devilmanozzy 06:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Thats a good question. I'm right now debating if "Run and Gun Shooters" are part of this wikia and what about Flight Simulators too? I am thinking about leaving them out (for now) and focus on the rest. So for now I'm think theres a million games that are more important. Every video system has its space games anyways. However, if you really want something a bit outside of the place theres room here. Devilmanozzy 06:43, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well a little recap of the games they have done and the history if you know it off hand. Nothing major. I sometimes yank info from wikipedia to start a page. A starting point is still a page that can grow. This is the funnest part of doing wikia places is starting them out!Devilmanozzy 06:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy I think what would work is that the catergory page shouldn't be made to be viewed as much as a page for the company should be on its own. Catergorizy like looking under the hood of a car are for us the editors. people looking for something need not see catergories unless they use search bar. Devilmanozzy 07:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Yes like the Big core Page. Devilmanozzy 07:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Actually the Bullet Hell type of games started in the mid ninties, anyways interesting game. I'll have to get that game for my computer. Devilmanozzy 09:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Check out Cave page. For now thats what i'm trying to make for every develper page like. Devilmanozzy 21:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy I thought I'd ask sense earlier you asked, what do you think of 'Run and Gun Shooters' games? Are they truely Shooters or more like platformers? I am sort like, I feel some belong here, but others are too platform to be a space shooter. Same with regards to 'Space combat simulators'. what do you think? Devilmanozzy 03:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Thanks for fixing the "Serieses" thing Anyways I am trying to get things together in the categories and such, also, .....Screencaps for games.......Yes this wiki needs them.... and need a place or category for them. My gut says do it by type of game (Vertically Scrolling Shooters) and go with something like (Vertically Scrolling Shooters Screencaps). I don't want to do anything with images til you like what is going to be done. Devilmanozzy 03:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Sub-Genre stuff confusing? Well if so, I guess we could decide on how to fix it. I'm guessing its the "Scrolling" subs and "Run & Gun" subs. I sort of did that because lots of people look for one type....."However" if that isn't looking good or is confusing we can treat those as labels and not sub-genres. If that was done, would that make it less confusing? Let me know what you want. Devilmanozzy 16:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well also that page will list along with the games when they were released and what system they were released on. The Categories pages are not really going to give info or have a real order to them other than spelling. Its sort of like a front door with the fancy doorbell and welcome rug (Page) vs the backdoor in the alley near the trash can and stuff (Category). If all else fails I can fix the categories stuff on my own. Devilmanozzy 23:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy It's ok, and then I'm going to address the issue on each of the pages as I said over there. I don't want this project look bad. Devilmanozzy 23:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well, I had applied mostly only to delete some template pages that were not really useful. However they havn't got to my request yet, and I may not get it anyways, since I mod another wiki already. If you want it, based on the events the last two days, I can withdraw my atempt and then you can apply. I would support it. Devilmanozzy 23:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok now http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests#Shoot_Them_Up.21_Wikia_Adoption_request is the link to the place. I'll reply saying I support it after you post. Devilmanozzy 00:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok cool I left positive feedback as well. It may take up to a week for them to get to it. One issue everyone commented on was the front page being named Shoot Them Up!. I suggest when you get a chance have the wikia renamed to reduce confusion to Shoot 'em Up. Good new... http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests#Shoot_Them_Up.21_.28Accepted.29 ...seems, your now the mod. Congrats! So now you tell me what your looking to head with this wiki. Devilmanozzy 06:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Changing the name to "Shumpotorium"? I'm confused with that name. I suggest something more like Shoot 'em up or Space Shooters. However, whatever the name I'll still work at this wiki. Yes the tough part is going to be taking those pages and changing them all, However once the pages are edited to reflect the direction of the wiki then things will be good again. I suggest seriously each page I did be looked at and then retyped. I'll need help doing it. Best to do them by alphabetical order. Every page when done will have been edited since Jan. 21 2009. And while at it you can decided all the details of how you want this wiki to work. I was doing the pages by type of genre. Do you want to do it that way? or maybe another way? Another thing, since you can delete pages now, could you delete Templates:Spoilers and Templates:SpoilersEnd. I failed at making those work, and they are not useful. Devilmanozzy 04:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy The files were never used due to not doing what they are suppost to do. My suggestion, with the name is go with something common that fans would know in a heartbeat. also so in a google/wikia search they will find it when looking for info on the games. Yes I noticed That movie too, but its like anything else, go with the common term if possible. The last mod named this wiki pretty bad. I cant find it in a search. Think of like say Gradius wiki which in a second explains what it is with the name. Also, if you need help or suggestions for image changes let me know. I'm a animator after all. Devilmanozzy Shumpia... I see what the idea there is, maybe a second persons thoughts on this would be best. I think its still confusing, tho better than the other two names to me. Its short, but my worry is if someone types up a search for Shoot 'em up, they wont find us. I have a idea if this name is what you really want, on the main page towards the top note that sometimes they call the games here shoot 'em ups and space shooters. Then in search engines they will catch the terms. I think a modern looking vertical image of a ship would suit this wiki better. color scheme.... maybe cyan, and white with touches or outlines in dark blue. Also this wiki lacks a banner and to be honest so does gradius. A banner is those things they use to do the ads for other wiki sites. Devilmanozzy 19:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel.png <_Link. Ok I started one idea. The ship is the one from Raystorm. It was pixel drawn, then in another layer I added a lazer. Need suggestions on colors changes, and then the fucus will be on text saying the name of this wiki. Also I put back up the This wiki name thing up on front page. I would like to make one of those for this wiki as well. Also, you will need a greeting thing so every time a new user posts here there is a greeting. I have done some of these things at other wiki's before, so ask away if you need help. Also on your user page, I'd suggest a pic that speaks to how you love Shoot 'em up's. Devilmanozzy 23:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Check out the Shout box (it is a widget thats pickable in manage widgets under more at top of screen. Devilmanozzy 02:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok I guess the page has to be reloaded to see a reply. Anyways I'll have a very simple version made in a second. Devilmanozzy 02:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Heres another try at the Ship images. I dropped the amount of colors. Image try two Devilmanozzy 02:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Take a look at this: http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w2copy.png its my newest take on the logo banner thing. I changed the size to reflect the size spoken of on Help:Logo Wiki. I think its working but what do you think? Devilmanozzy 20:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hoping this is good http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w3.png I sure feel I'm done with this. What do you think? Devilmanozzy 07:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w4copy.png ok there you go. Devilmanozzy 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) All you need to do is copy image on desktop, go to special, and files uncategorized and find current image and replace it with the image on desktop. I would do it, but its locked and only mods can. (Please leave lock up). If the image is good enough, lets make a button version for the tab . Then lets focus on a cool banner. BTW, sorry I havn't been here much the last 2 weeks, I'm currently taken over as Mod of ghostbusters Wiki, and it needed serious reboots and things. Wikipedia stuff was there too, which I'm fixing there. I'll be back over here too in a week or so to fix pages here. Til then, sort of focus on organizing the wiki and stuff. Second topic, are you wanting to get this wiki Spotlighted? Because after a good few more edits, 20 or so more pages, and a few more added features, this wiki could be featured on spotlights. Then more people would see this wiki and post here. Devilmanozzy 02:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Bionicle wiki uses the image as a logo spot. I think that would look good. logo for Shoot em upDevilmanozzy 08:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ok been awhile Had a lot to do over at Ghostbusters WIKI and have been away. I hope to hit some pages and make a few new ones. I added a image on the Demon Attacks game page. I set a category to it as I figured like the games it would be based on the type of game. Devilmanozzy 22:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) To be Honest I like to add to this wiki as a poster than a mod or whatever. I like starting and building things. But I don't love the whole Mod thing. I took over the Mod spot over at Ghostbusters Wiki to save it, and being I had rebuilt it like this place. I got Ghostbusters on the Spotlight list and in a month Ghostbusters Wiki will have a ad. I hope to get posters there and maybe a Mod. This wiki has places to go and ways to expand. This Wiki needs to get a regular flow of posters. So it needs to be spotlighted. I am at this point wanting to get images of screenshots from the games here. The point of the wiki is to get people info on Space Shootem up games. Thats why screenshots would help. Until now, I had focused on the number of articles here, now I'm moving towards making content that is to help people to know what a game is like. Lets face it, theres a lot of games out there and most use emilaters and other online tools to play them. So unless your leaving this wiki, I don't want any mod setting.Devilmanozzy 01:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Next thing to change as far as looks The Wiki Skin. I can do simple custom skins for the wiki. What I need to know is the colors you want the wiki. In short: Background, Text, Sidebar colors, Borders on sidebars. I suggest three colors to do it. Devilmanozzy 09:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) yeah I recently started a new wiki Superjail wiki and its not active really, so I can show a skin on it. Anyways tell me what colors you want the Background, borders, and text. Devilmanozzy 15:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yes you can edit it. Its however a bit confusing. For now, let me set up something to start with. I hope to have something to use in a day or so. The progress can be seen on Superjail wiki. Devilmanozzy 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco Copy the info in the box on MediaWiki:Monaco.css edit and then add it all to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Next go up to the More pull-down and pick Preferences and go to the skin tab, go down the page past Admin Options and there is a pull-down box, set it to custom. Image showing the page to set the skin. Devilmanozzy 01:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Second thing, so the wiki logo works with the new look reupload the logo with this file.It is the same as before except transparent. Devilmanozzy 02:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC)